


Dare

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Quarantine Daily Prompts [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 501st Legion - Freeform, Brotherly time, Domino Twins, Gen, Shiny Jesse, dialogue only, the clones are actual ten year olds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: Fives dares Echo to scare the Captain. It doesn't go as planned, but then again, Jedi always seem to ruin their fun.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Quarantine Daily Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687579
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I just need some good old clone shenanigans after what was the Clone Finale. So I wrote the Domino Twins beings dorks to make myself happy. I hope you enjoy!

“Okay, I dare you to scare Rex.” 

“What? No way, Fives. Not the Captain.” 

“Why not, Echo? Think it’s too hard?” 

“No!” 

“Why does he have to do it?”

"Because, Jesse, he got dared. Now he's gotta do it."

"Fine. But you're coming with me."

\---

"Fives, if we get caught." 

"We won't get caught if you keep talking." 

"General, you should listen to him." 

"Not now, Rex. I need to finish this report." 

"Fives, move. You're digging into my side."

"Echo, shut up!" 

"Wait, who's in the vents?" 

"Uh, no one Sir." 

"Nice going Echo." 

"Shut it, Fives!" 

\---

"This is your fault." 

"No it's not! You were the loud one." 

"You told me to do it!" 

"Both of you should zip it, and finish your duties, we can all go on with our lives." 

"Yessir." "Yessir."

"Your fault." 

"Echo!" 


End file.
